


Erotic Barrage

by FesteringSilence, White_Rainbow



Series: Operation: Galactic Gambit [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Fanart, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time as in First Time Veers goes down on Thrawn, M/M, Milking, Multiple Orgasms, They both have a grand time with it, Thrawn is concerned about Veers having a reaction, Veers' reaction is not what one would expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 12:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9548864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FesteringSilence/pseuds/FesteringSilence, https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Rainbow/pseuds/White_Rainbow
Summary: Thrawn has reservations about Veers pleasuring him orally for the first time, concerned Veers would have some sort of reaction. Veersdoeshave a reaction, but it is one neither one of them expects. And both find it to be very satisfactory.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Co-Creator/Artist: [FesteringSilence](http://festeringsilence.tumblr.com/)  
> Co-Creator/Writer: [White Rainbow](http://white-rainbowff.tumblr.com/)

“I advise against it.” Even as Thrawn said this it did nothing to slow Veers’ advances. The general slid his hands along the chiss’ hips as he stepped in close. He smelled of oaky aftershave and the heat of his breath ghosted over his ear.

“And why is that?”

Veers knew why. He was being difficult. He was also using Thrawn’s responses as an opportunity to continue his less-than-subtle foreplay.

“We do not know how you will react, Max,” Thrawn said, drawing in a breath as Veers nibbled at his earlobe. “I will not have you going into some form of anaphylaxis because of me.”

“Ah, you are a wordsmith in the art of seduction, Thrawn,” Veers cooed, his fingers flicking loose the hooks of the chiss’ tunic. He took a step forward, forcing the chiss to take a step back.

The backs of Thrawn’s knees hit the arm chair.

“My words are not meant for seduction. They are meant as a warning. Chiss anatomy is-”

Veers interrupted Thrawn with a firm kiss on the lips, catching the chiss’ bottom lip in his mouth. As he suckled softly, he pulled open the tunic, running his hands along Thrawn’s bare chest before pushing the chiss into the chair.

The grand admiral fell into the chair with a resigned sigh, chest exposed, his muscles twitching and flexing as he eased deeper into the soft leather. “You are insufferable.”

“I prefer _persistent_ ,” Veers said simply. He sank to his knees between Thrawn’s legs, parting them with little resistance from the grand admiral. “Persistence which has won me many a victory, as you may have heard.”

“Max…” But the words faded as Veers pressed his lips against the front of his trousers.

“Your concern is overwhelming, grand admiral,” Veers murmured between kisses, exploring Thrawn’s organ, which was steadily awakening at every touch.

Thrawn’s breath came unsteadily. “I still believe we should...research this...first…mmm...” he uttered a soft sound as Veers found the outline of his hardened cockhead and mouthed it eagerly.

“I prefer the empirical method.” Veers looked up, his eyes glittering as he gave his bottom lip a slow lick.

Thrawn had never noticed the ring of blue around those brown earthen eyes until now. The general seemed to grow more captivating at every encounter. He ran a hand through the man’s silken dark hair.

“Alright. If you start to feel uncomfortable…”

Veers took the reply as permission and unfastened Thrawn’s trousers. He reached for the waistband of the chiss’ briefs before pausing.

“Lift your hips. I want to see all of you.”

Thrawn looked at him thoughtfully. There was no reason why he should refuse, after all the human had seen the most exposed part of him already. Still, this was another “first” in their intimate endeavors. A peculiar lightness spread across Thrawn’s chest. He would have to further ponder that sensation at a later time.

Lifting his hips, Veers slid the trousers off and cast them aside in an untidy heap. The chair was cool against Thrawn’s warm thighs, the sharpness of the change in temperature only heightening his awareness of how exposed he felt.

Veers knelt between his thighs once again, his palms resting on those smooth azure thighs, running his fingers over cords of muscle and thumbing the tender skin on his inner legs. Despite his hands being large and calloused from his life as a career military man, Veers’ touch was surprisingly gentle.

“So blue,” Veers breathed, those rough fingers gliding over his inner thigh tenderly.

“Yes, well, I am chiss.”

Veers smirked. “I mean it is so consistent...and flawless. Not a freckle or blemish in sight. And then this...” He knelt up, his hands splayed around the base of Thrawn’s cock. He gave the purple cockhead a chaste kiss, lips ghosting along the ridge of the chiss’ hard organ.

Thrawn arched his back in response and Veers merely grinned, gliding his bare cheek against the shaft. “You are exquisite, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.”

Thrawn’s cock twitched at the sound of his full name on Veers’ lips. He smirked. “Now you are just showing off, gen-ahh…”

Veers took the whole of Thrawn’s cockhead into his mouth, cutting off the chiss’ snarky reply. Thrawn squirmed in his chair, the muscles along his abdomen expanding and contracting in ripples as Veers’ tongue swirled and flicked at his sensitive frenulum. “Slow down,” he panted, gripping the chair’s arms.

Veers responded by sliding his lips farther down his shaft. His hands moved over Thrawn’s thighs, sliding up towards his ass, finding purchase there to move his whole head up and down, bobbing on Thrawn’s cock.

“Max…” Thrawn breathed. “Max, you have to slow…”

And yet the general did not slow. A low, rumbling moan sounded in response to Thrawn’s words. The sound vibrated against his cock, heightening the sensitivity of its underside as the general moved his head more urgently up and down.

“Max,” Thrawn gasped, his hands raking through the man’s hair, “I will not last if you do not slow down.”

Veers pressed his tongue hard, defiantly, against the underside of Thrawn’s cock, the tip of his tongue flicking mercilessly at the chiss’ ridge before descending again down his shaft. He did this several more times before the chiss arched his back and cried out, his body shuddering, burning up, needing release.

“Max, I am coming,” he moaned, feeling the release burst from him into Veers’ awaiting mouth.

He looked through a euphoric haze at Veers, fighting to focus, to gauge Veers’ reaction.

Veers eyes widened at first. Thrawn watched the general’s adam’s apple rise and fall as he swallowed everything Thrawn gave him…

Something flashed across Veers’ face.

And his eyes dilated.

“M...Max?”

A glimmer of hunger, something primal...as if something snapped within him.

Suddenly, Veers’ long languid movements became more urgent, his lips pressing hard against Thrawn’s softening shaft. Heated pleasure gave way to an even warmer sensation as Veers began to moan and suck and rock back and forth as if a crazed, insatiable beast.

“That is enough,” Thrawn panted. He moved to sit up, but Veers’ fingers pressed hard into his thighs, keeping him in the chair. His lips never moved from Thrawn’s cock.

“M...Max…wait...” Thrawn gasped. Small explosions of pleasure fired off quickly, almost too quickly, overwhelming Thrawn’s senses. He twisted and writhed, but Veers merely arched his back, pushing the chiss’ spent cock down his throat, a feral sound rumbling through him as he swallowed and swallowed and…

Thrawn felt himself harden again. So soon...Thrawn had never experienced this, but then he had never tried to work through overstimulation when he touched himself.

This was new…

This was exciting…

And that excitement brought him to the edge once again.

His usual velvety voice was now a deep, tortured moan. The fireworks of a second orgasm quickly dissolved into a never-ending crackle of sparklers. He tried to squirm away, but Veers shook the chiss’ hips roughly, then held him still again, as if emphasizing that the general was the only one who controlled his hips at that moment.

Thrawn struggled to keep still. He was panting quickly, his head feeling blissfully light. His hands pressed into the chair arms and his toes curled as all he could do was feel Veers’ hot mouth take him again and again to his hilt and consume every last drop of him and more.

The hypersensitivity rippled through Thrawn like endless tidal waves.

“Please…” Thrawn whimpered, not immediately recognizing the plea in his own voice. Thrawn never begged for anything in his life. And even now he was not sure what he was begging for.

Veers reacted to the plea, letting out a deep primitive series of grunts that vibrated Thrawn’s cock and sent a third awakening through his loins. Veers locked eyes with Thrawn, his pupils now completely blown, casting a beautifully dangerous gaze at Thrawn. As the chiss looked into those eyes, he found himself moving his hips shallowly against Veers’ mouth, as much as the general would allow him. Gratefully, Veers loosened his grip, allowing the chiss to work himself in and out of the man’s mouth at his own pace.

It was not long before he was fully hard again, feeling Veers’ tongue swirl and lick and press hungrily against his cock as if he was craving for more of Thrawn’s release to fill his mouth. Thrawn felt himself unravel completely as the orgasm began to erupt in him again. He bucked his hips up with wild abandon, his voice tortured as he cried out Max’s name again and again as he came. Veers moaned luxuriously, consuming every single drop of the chiss’ come that he apparently had become so addicted to.

And yet still there was no reprieve.

“I do not know if I can...” Thrawn panted. His body was shaking. His cock was an inferno inside and out and yet Veers had not relented, working his mouth more urgently up and down Thrawn’s shaft which somehow was not losing its hardness this time around. Thrawn’s tortured skin was now shifting from a purgatory of “too much” and “not enough”.

“I...I do not think I can...Max...ahh...please…please...” Even as the words left his mouth, Thrawn was working his hips up and into Veers with an uncontrolled rhythm.

_There is no way I can do this again. No way I can summon another orgasm out…_

Veers released Thrawn’s hips suddenly and slipped a hand down his own trousers. Now, the air was filled with not just Thrawn’s desperate pants, but also the needy moans of Veers. Veers moved his hips into his hand, his sounds sending tremors through Thrawn’s body.

It was more than enough...Thrawn felt revitalized once again. He moved his hips in time with Veers’ hand, matching thrust for thrust, stroke for stroke. Their panting was a beautiful harmony.

“Max...I am close...I…” Thrawn let out a long keen, his body shuddering violently as another orgasm was ripped from him. Release spilled into Veers’ mouth and leaked out the side in a milky mess, trickling down his chin shamelessly. The general made another snarling voracious noise before lapping up the escaped juices, consuming all traces of release from the chiss.

Thrawn’s core was on fire. His thighs and cock and balls were twitching and exhausted and stimulated all at the same time.

With a shaking hand, Thrawn reached down and slipped a finger under Veers’ chin and lifted the general’s head. The general looked at him with dangerous eyes, his lips still wrapped around Thrawn’s cockhead, like a feral animal refusing to release its prize. Sweat poured down the general’s face, his eyes wide and dark. His hand moved along his own cock at a feverish pace.

When Thrawn tried to pull away, Veers released his own cock and clung to the chiss’ throbbing thighs.

“Max, please, that is enough…”

The general pulled away almost immediately, but not before uttering a low growl, that vibrated every part of the chiss’ loins. He laid his head next to Thrawn’s cock and it looked as if it was taking every part of him to not attack it once again.

“Once more,” the general panted, his lips wet with come and saliva. “Please…”

Thrawn slumped in the chair, chest heaving. Despite his exhaustion, the sheer will of Veers daring to dominate the grand admiral so completely, made the chiss’ cock pulsate with need.

“Do I have a choice, general?” he asked with a playful, tired grin.

Veers leaned up, eyes still wild, despite his controlled tone. “You always have a choice, Mitth'raw'nuruodo.”

Thrawn leaned down and kissed Veers hard on the mouth. He tasted the sweetness of his own come mixed with the general’s saliva and the slight saltiness of sweat.

“It seems your new experiment evolved into how long you could continue this erotic barrage on my senses until I pass out entirely.”

A flash of beastial excitement shone in Veers’ eyes. It sent thrills through Thrawn’s shivering body.

Thrawn leaned forward and dragged a thumb across Veers’ glistening lips, “I propose a new experiment.” He looked beautiful like this, sheening with sweat, hungry and enraptured in Thrawn’s every word.

With a slight pressure on Veers’ chin, Thrawn guided the general to his feet and pulled him onto the chair. Veers knees planted themselves solidly on either side of Thrawn, straddling his lap without needing to shift his entire weight onto the chiss’ legs.

Thrawn gathered the general’s cock in his hand. “Judging from your reaction,” Thrawn said, stroking Veers shaft in an agonizingly slow manner, “it seems that chiss come prolongs orgasms in humans, or else I would wager you would have come at least once or twice yourself tonight.”

Veers bit his lip and rocked his hips into Thrawn’s hand.

“Let’s see just how long my essence prolongs you.”

“Please…” Veers said, his hands bracing the high back of the chair as Thrawn began his little experiment.

It was an experiment that ended the evening with a virile general thrusting into the hands of an inquisitive grand admiral, moaning and keening and bucking until there was nothing left in him and he succumbed to exhaustion.

\-----

When Veers awoke he was in his own quarters, tucked beneath his bedsheets and donning his standard issue briefs and a tank shirt. By his bedside table was a tall glass of water and his blinking datapad. His mouth parched and his head swimming, he groggily grabbed for the datapad, blinking as he focused on the words.

Thrawn had written bulleted and overtly detailed instructions on the best way to replenish fluids, which foods provided the best antioxidants and vitamins for boosting the immune system, and a list of scheduled times Medical Officer Sans, an officer known for discretion and efficiency, would be available in the med bay.

Veers smiled. He downed the glass of water before reading the last line of the message.

“Max, I hope you are feeling well. I look forward to our next meeting as always - T.”


End file.
